Choose me
by AnimeLover in heaven
Summary: Inspired by the English cover of the song. Can I win over this feelings deep within? A lonely Korean is forced to watch his crush love someone else. It hurts, but such is life. Unfair and cruel. But life nonetheless.


**_Hope you guys enjoy it._**

* * *

_You were not my own, you were sworn to love another._

His lips. His voice. His presence. He's perfect to me. Perfect and in love. In love with someone else. In love with my own brother. Sadly, I knew the truth. And yet, how could I resist him? I remember him stumbling at my doorsteps, drunk. I remember holding him while he was crying. I remember our lips meeting for a second. I remember the night we shared. I was both happy and guilty at the same time.

And then the morning came. He made me promise not to tell anyone. Not to tell him. How it was all a mistake. How he loves Japan too much for him to be betrayed like that. He told me about their fight. I agreed, smiling while my heart was crushed on the inside. We spend the day with each other playing video games and talking like nothing happened. Even if I could sense the awkward atmosphere. It made me uneasy. Then he got a phone call and had to leave. Saying it was from his boss. I wanted to believe him, but I knew he was lying. I knew the phone number very well. It was Japan.

_He must have missed you, yes he did. But when he kissed you what could I do?_

I saw Japan with him at the world meeting. They were holding hands. Kiku smiled while quietly listening to the non-stop chatting of his boyfriend. It did not take a genius to realize that they made up.

Yao gave me a weird look. He must have noticed my staring. I didn't want him to worry so I faked a smile and laughed. He didn't seem convinced, but let it slide. I focused on Germany and his speech for the rest of the meeting.

At the end of the conference, I was nudged lightly in the ribs. When I turned to the left I saw my sister, Taiwan.

"Are you okay? You've been silent the whole time. It doesn't sound like you at all."

"Was I? Haha..sorry Mei. I'm just a little tired. Spend the whole night trying to beat my new video game."

"..If you say so. Don't forget the Asian tigers meeting in a few days. You're even more forgetful than Singapore."

"Okay, I will." Since when did I become such a great actor? I guess all those popular dramas finally paid off. And did she just compared me to Cheng?

I am nothing like him! Or am I? No, I am most certainly not a eating-loving, video game maniac. No, not at all. Never. Maybe a little. Anyway, back to the point. I stopped my thoughts when I saw him and Japan kissing. It hurt. And didn't Japan dislike public affections? What a jock. I stormed out of the room before anyone can see me cry.

I entered the bathroom and splashed my eyes with cold water to prevent the tears. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't like what I saw. Why did love made me look so pathetic? As I turn to leave my gaze is caught by no other than Iceland a.k.a Hong Kong's boyfriend of a year. His usual bored eyes look at me with a mixture of curiosity and concern. I force a smile and quickly exit the room.

I guess luck really wasn't on my side, because I see Malaysia approaching me. Fortunately, it is only a economical misunderstanding and we agreed on measures to be made. I also managed to tease him about Indonesia. He's been in love with him for years now. I think he's annoyed that Philippines and his younger brother are in a relationship when he's still single. At least he has a chance, I tough bitterly.

Finally, I came back home. Denmark is a nice place to visit, but the voyage between Europe and Asia is very exhausting. As I prepare myself some kimchi, I realize I didn't introduce myself to the readers.

Hello, my name is Im Yong So a.k.a human personification of South Korea. And I am also in love with my brother's boyfriend, America.

_And as I wonder now was our love ever allowed._

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. It is my first Hetalia story and I hope you enjoyed it. Do you want a second chapter or should I leave it a one-shot. Constructive criticisms is very welcome. I am aware that the story is a little too fast on the ideas. Also, I hope I did not make any mistakes.**

**China- Yao Wang**

**Japan- Kiku Honda**

**South Korea- Im yong so**

**Hong Kong- Leon/Xiang Wang**

**America- Alfred F. Jones**

**Iceland- Emil Steillson**

**And now for my OC's that appeared or had a cameo (They are all male by the way)**

**Singapore - Cheng Kirkland **

**Malaysia, Philippines, Indonesia- not decided yet. Any ideas?**


End file.
